


One is an accident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern

by akumanomiyu



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanomiyu/pseuds/akumanomiyu
Summary: A drunk and bored Faraday usually got in more troubles than he could handle but, sometimes, problems are more fun and enjoyable than they should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so you may find a few mistakes here and there. I hope they won't bother you too much.  
> For this reason, I'm a slow writer so, even if this is a multi-chapter story, every part is kind of stand alone. This way you won't kill me if it takes me too much time to write the other chapters.

The first time it happened, Faraday was both drunk – more likely totally wasted – and terribly bored, a bad combination for a man who loved looking for trouble on sober days, when his mind was decisively more clear and calculating. He always got in more troubles than he could handle when he had more liquor than blood in his veins and only a bottle of whiskey to keep him busy.

That night, he was having fun, real fun, for the first time in a long while. Faraday couldn't remember the last time he truly enjoyed trading jokes and old stories with another person, but he was pretty sure he never did it with someone he could call friend, since he didn't have friends. Never had before. 

It was a new experience for a lone wolf like him, who knew only two kind of people: the ones who didn't want to kill him and the ones who wished him dead, possibly with a bullet in the head. It wasn't hard to imagine which list was longer, considering his bad temperament. 

The only company he usually kept was the one he could stole money from with a good hand of cards and a few tricks and the girls who warmed his bed at night when he felt a little lonely. Money, sex and a little mayhem here and there were everything he needed to keep himself entertained, if not happy. 

Now Faraday wondered if, maybe, he was wrong to completely avoid the friendship thing. It didn't seemed so bad having a friend or six, if he could choose them carefully. 

The only problem when you're having fun is that time pass too fast. The saloon, without the whores to keep it busy until well past midnight, started to empty early, the town folks tired after their first day of training. 

Following their example, even his friends decided it was time to retire in their rooms, since there was a lot to do the next day and they needed all the rest they could scrape together. 

That left Faraday alone, with nothing to keep him entertained. He felt too unrequieted to sleep. If the girls were still in town, he would have taken one to his bedroom and used his pent up energy doing something way more satisfying than brooding alone in an empty saloon, shuffling his cards. 

In the end, he stole a bottle of the fanciest liquor he could find behind the counter and took it with him outside the saloon, sitting on an empty bench near the motel, dimly illuminated by the stars and the moon. 

The only way for him to fall asleep was tiring himself with a good fuck or drinking himself into stupor. The first option was obviously out of question so, sip after sip, he drunk more than half the bottle, his mind finally starting to get foggy and his limbs a little heavy. 

A little more and he'd be ready for bed. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you here, _guero_?” 

Faraday jumped at the sound of a voice suddenly so close to him, almost wasting a good bottle of whiskey trying to stand up and reach for his guns, before his dazed mind realized it was only Vasquez. 

That son of a bitch was too damn stealthy for his own good. He moved like some big feline, like a predator, always graceful and deadly, even when he feigned disinterest. Faraday had a good sixth sense, so people hardly sneaked on him without him becoming aware of their presence, but he was starting to notice that, with some of his new friends, he had to be extra careful. It elicited some respect in the cowboy, since it wasn't every day he found someone of his caliber. 

It didn't mean that it didn't piss him off when someone bested him in any way. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much. 

“Easy, _amigo_. It's not nice to shoot a friend.” The Mexican said, raising his hands in a peace gesture with a smirk on his lips, knowing that he took Faraday by surprise. 

“Don't spook me if you don't want to be shot”, he glared. 

Vasquez chuckled, walking with lazy grace toward him. 

“Not my fault if you're as drunk as a cow. If I was one of Bogue's men, you'll be dead.” 

Faraday snorted and rolled his eyes. “Please, I should be deaf to not hear them coming. Bogue's not looking for quality in the people he's hiring, that's obvious.” 

“So I'm a man of quality?” His smirk grew bigger and a little too smug. 

“Ah! Nice joke. You only got lucky. Don't think high of yourself.” 

“The though never crossed my mind.” Vasquez sat on the bench near him and stretched his legs over the fence in front of him. “So, why still awake?” 

Faraday shrugged. “I'm not tired.” 

“After the day we had?” Vasquez's skeptical expression told him he didn't buy it. 

“What can I say, I'm a night animal and I have certain...expectations. If the owner of the brothel didn't run away with all the girls, I assure you I'd not be in this situation.” 

“Are you telling me that you can’t sleep ‘cause you’re horny?” Faraday could hear it in Vasquez’s voice that the man was trying to not laugh. Damn him, he made it sound all wrong. 

“I’m not horny! Who did ya take me for, some youngster who can’t keep it in his pants?” Faraday glared at the Mexican, stopping him from giving him a sassy reply “It’s just...I feel restless. I have all this pent-up energy and I don't know how to burn it...usually a good tumble in the sheets always helped me to calm down.” 

“If that’s all ya needed, I could have helped you and spared you the headache you’ll have in the morning.” Vasquez said, his gaze roaming on the gambler’s body like he was eyeing a prey. 

Faraday raised an eyebrow, confused. “How? Unless you have a lady friend nearby who’d like to have some fun with me, I don’t see how you could be of help.” 

Vasquez chuckled, shaking in his head. “Really, _guero_? For someone who bragged about being the greatest lover of the whole country, ya kind of lack in imagination.” 

“Ehi! What do you mean with that? I’ll let you know I’m pretty amazing in bed and I never left a lady unsatisfied!” 

Was Vasquez trying to rouse him up into a fight? If that was his idea of letting off some steam, he was drunk enough to indulge him and punch him in the face. His smugness was starting to seriously piss him off. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it but that’s not what I meant. Let me show you, will ya?” 

The Mexican turned toward him and removed the whiskey bottle from Faraday’s fingers, placing it on the floor near the bench. Then, before the gambler could protest in any way, he grabbed him by his vest and smashed their mouths together, kissing him hard and unrelenting. 

Faraday gasped, surprised by Vasquez’s gesture, giving to the other room enough to slip his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss and stealing a moan from his throat. 

Faraday's first reaction was to push him away and punch him hard, outraged. He was a man for fuck sake! How dared him to kiss him, in the open moreover, where everyone could see them? But Vasquez’s kiss tasted of alcohol and bitter cigar, an enthralling combination that made him pause while he tried to decide if he liked it and wanted to taste it more or not. 

He had to admit that Vasquez was a damn good kisser, his tongue slowly seducing Faraday into reciprocating, so the cowboy, instead of beating him for his audacity, found himself kissing him back. 

Vasquez grinned against his lips, way too satisfied of his success for Faraday's taste, so much so he was tempted to punch him anyway just out of spite, but then the vaquero slipped a hand in his hairs and pulled, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make him moan. 

The Mexican changed the angle of the kiss and attacked Faraday's mouth with renewed vigor, making the gambler's head dizzy with more than alcohol. Faraday didn't know how long they kissed but he emerged from his kiss-inducted stupor when he felt Vasquez's free hand slip down his chest toward his breeches, dangerously close to his too-much-interested cock. 

He pushed Vasquez away, interrupting the kiss, surprised to find himself laying with his back against the arm of the bench and the other man over him in a very compromising position. 

“Whoa...what the hell! What was that!?” Faraday asked, a little out of breath, licking his throbbing lips. 

Vasquez followed the gesture with his gaze, before looking him in the eyes. “If you don't recognize a kiss when you receive one, _guero_ , you're the biggest liar of the country.” He smirked. 

Faraday scowled and gave him another push, trying to sit up and put some distance between them. “I know what a kiss is, dumbass. What I meant is _why_ did you fucking kissed me in the first place! And move away, would ya?” 

The man chuckled and sat back, dragging his hand along Faraday's side and leg in doing so and enjoying the shiver he caused in the other man, who glared at him harder. 

“The great lover never had a friend offering him a hand before?” 

“What?” He was starting to repeat himself and he wondered if Vasquez was being cryptic and irritating on purpose or maybe he was drunker than he thought and his mind refused to cooperate. 

“Come on, _guero_. You can't be so dense. You need sex and I was offering to help.” Vasquez spelled it for him, shaking his head, amused. 

“What!? Y-you...what!?” Faraday sputtered and looked at Vasquez like he grew a second head in a matter of seconds. He had surely heard him wrong. He must be hallucinating. Vasquez did not just offer to help him release his sexual frustration, not that he was frustrated at all! He was only a little antsy, damn it, but Vasquez’s smug expression seemed to suggest that it was exactly what he said. The idea horrified him but, at the same time, sent a thrill along his body that he didn't want to analyze at the moment. 

“Are you crazy!? We’re both men! What made you think that I'd be interested in your offer!? I killed men for less!” Faraday wanted to scream at him but he would probably wake someone up if he did it, so he hissed, looking at him murderously, his hands twitching. 

Vasquez shrugged, like there was nothing wrong in what he just offered. “You seem a person who takes his pleasure where he can, like me....and I have eyes.” 

“What does it mean?” He was getting more and more frustrated by the minutes. 

“That I know you watch me when ya think I wont notice it”, he grinned. 

“I did _not_ watch you, ever!” The gambler replied, outraged. 

“Don't be shy, you can admit it. I know my body is not lacking”, his grin grew even bigger. 

Faraday glared at him, before looking away.He was drunk enough to admit to himself that he _might_ have checked Vasquez out a few time since they met –a person must be blind to not notice that the vaquero was in a really good shape for a fugitive and he always had a thing for brunettes–but it meant nothing, absolutely nothing, since he wasn’t interested in men. 

Fuck, ok, maybe he had alwaysbeen a little curious about how things worked between two men because, contrary to what people thought, he wasn't stupid.He knew what happened when men needed release and there were no willing women nearby. He knew that there were men out there who held no interest in the fair sex too and enjoyed a different kind of company, even if they tended to keep it quiet for the safety of both parties involved. 

He didn’t judge those people, it wasn’t his place to do it. It was their private life and they could do whatever they wanted with it, besides, there were worse things to judge a person with than who they liked to have sex with.That said, he could affirm without trace of doubt that he wasn’t one of those men. He loved the soft curves of a woman and he never felt the need to look in other places when he couldn’t seduce one into his bed. Still, he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He wondered what was so appealing in the touch of another man and if it was really as enjoyable as they implied. 

He had a few, explicit offers in his past, from men he met during his trips, but he had always refused them, even menaced them with his girls when they didn't want to accept a 'no' as a reply. 

He hadnever trust any of them to experiment and satisfy his curiosity, since he’drisk the gallows if he was ever caught in the act or the wrong rumors started to run around. They weren't worth the risk anyway, as none of them had appealed him in the least. 

He had never trust people to have his back too, but now he trust six people with his life, so much so he even started to call them friends in his mind. And Vasquez...well, Vasquez was definitively more appealing than those men in his past, with his dark, mexican beauty, a body made of hard muscles anddeadly grace...he was even able to keep up with his temper and snarky sense of humor. 

He couldn’t deny, on second thoughts, after the initial surprise passed, that the offer was temping, especially now that he knew how good Vasquez was at kissing. That didn’t mean he’d ever admit any of that and that he’d make it easy for Vasquez...he had a reputation to keep. 

“You’re delusional, but let’s say I could be persuaded into accepting your offer...this is hardly the place to indulge in such an activity. People could have seen us!” Faraday turned his glare back toward him. 

Vasquez rolled his eyes. “I’m not _estúpido_. The people of this town are still too afraid to put a foot out of their houses or are dead on their feet. No one is awake to see anything.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Oh, _Dios mìo_ , you talk too much!” Vasquez growled and stood up, grabbing Faraday by the vest and pulling him to his feet “Come.” 

Faraday protested a little as he stumbled drunken after Vasquez, who dragged him inside the nearby alley and shoved him against the wall of the house. It was pitch black in there, the buildings keeping out the dim light of the lamps placed along the main street. 

“Now, if you don’t have any other objection, can we continue?” 

Faraday’s dazed mind was still trying to wrap around what was happening when Vasquez smashed his lips against his, again, stopping whatever protest he could raise. 

He didn’t like being manhandled and if Vasquez had been any other man, he wouldhave found himself on the floor by now, but he had always admired the Mexican’s raw strength and fuck if it wasn’t hot like hell feeling it firsthand. 

He didn’t feel like protesting anymore, so he threw everything to the wind and did what he had wanted to do since they started to travel together: he shoved a hand inside his hair to play with the hint of dark curls that so tantalized him while he rode behind him. 

As Faraday slipped his other arm around Vasquez’s waist to pull him closer, he heard the vaquero growl something very close to the word “finally”. From then on, Vasquez didn’t waste time. He pressed his body against Faraday’s, pinning him to the wall, and deepened the kiss. Thistime the gambler was more than happy to indulgehim and opened his mouth to tease Vasquez with his tongue. There was no way he would leave all the fun to Vasquez, he had a reputation to maintain. 

They kept kissing and biting playfully at each other lips and jaws for a while, Faraday storing in his mind all the little differences between kissing a man instead of a woman. He discovered he liked the feeling of Vasquez’s dark beard scraping lightly against his skin, especially against his neck. Then Vasquez pushed a leg between Faraday’s, adding pressure to his not-so-soft cock, and the tune changed. The cowboy moaned at the sudden stimulation and his hips jerked forward to get more of that delicious pressure. 

Vasquez smiled, satisfied by the sound he was making Faraday do, and teased him for a minute, getting him harder and harder and distracting him from his wandering hand, that was moving slowly down his chest to unfasten the buttons of his breeches. When Vasquez pushed his hand inside and grabbed Faraday’s leaking cock, the blond gasped and broke the kiss. 

“Oh, fuck...” he moaned, banging his head against the wood behind him. 

Vasquez chuckled and started stroking him lazily. “Maybe another time, _guero_ , if you ask nicely.” 

Faraday opened his eyes – he didn’t even know he had closed them – and glared, but he wasn’t sure it had the desired effect. That hand was so damn distracting, but two could play that game. He moved his hand from Vasquez’s hips toward his crotch and squeezed his cock lightly through his breeches. 

Vasquez groaned and dropped his head against Faraday’s shoulder, who silently grinned in triumph. Since the gambler had never been one to take his pleasure without giving it back in full, he unbuttoned Vasquez’s breeches to free his cock, so he could touch it. At first it felt strange, since he had never touched another man’s cock before and didn’t know what to do with it, but the act didn’t repulsed him like he thought it would and he supposed that what worked for him, it’d work for Vasquez too, so he tightened his grip and started to stroke him the way he liked it. His shaft hardened under his touch and Faraday noticed that it was slightly thicker than his one but it still fit nicely in his hand. 

The alley filled soon with soft moans as they gave each other pleasure and Faraday was grateful for the darkness that surrounded them and the fact that no one was taking a night stroll down the streets and could hear them, because he was making some embarrassing noises at the moment. So far, Vasquez was giving him a better handjob that some of the women he met at the brothels, maybe because he was a man and knew what other men liked...or maybe he just knew what Faraday liked. Anyway he was so hard and wanted to come so bad, he didn’t care if he started begging Vasquez for it. 

“F-Fuck...Vasquez, h-harder...” He was so close, needed just a little nudge and he was done. 

“ _Lo sé_ , _guero_...me too.” He breathed heavily against his neck, moving his hand faster, grazing the slit with his nail. 

“More...d-damn it!” Faraday hissed and pulled Vasquez’s hair, not caring if he was hurting him. 

Vasquez growled and bit him hardwhere neck and shoulder met, sending a shiver down the blond’s back, the last drop that pushed him over the edge and made him spill inside Vasquez’s hand. 

Faraday smothered the scream that almost escaped his lips by biting them, while his body tensed and his cock pulsed from the power of his release. 

Vasquez said something in his strange language, something Faraday would never be able to understand even if his mind was working in that moment, and started thrusting his cock, with jerky movements of his hips, inside Faraday’s hand, whose grip loosened a little now that his body was satisfied and had run out of stamina. It didn’t seem to matter to Vasquez, considering that it didn’t take more than a minute and one, last, bruising kiss for him to come between their bodies. 

Once it all calmed down, both men had problems breathing normally and Faraday was still standing only thanks to the wall at his back and Vasquez’s body pressed to his front. 

“That was...” 

“ _Increíble_?” 

Faraday huffed. “Whatever you said.” 

Vasquez chuckled. “Why am I not surprised that sex makes you complacent?” 

“Oh shut up. Don’t ruin the moment.” He mumbled against Vasquez’s shoulder. He was too tired to move and, if he was honest with himself, he was really comfortable where he was. 

“Ohi, don’t fall asleep on me. You have a bed.” 

“Don’t care...too far.” 

Feeling Faraday relax further in his arms, trusting him to not drop him, Vasquez sighed and ruffled his hair with almost affection. “You’re so much trouble, _guer_ _ito_.” 

“Mh-mhhh.” 

“Lets go to your room, sí?” Vasquez said, slipping an arm around Faraday’s waist to help him walk toward the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he fell for Vasquez's charm, it had been all Chisolm's fault.

Faraday was returning to the inn after trying all day to teach farmers how to shoot imaginary enemies – and not themselves – craving a bottle of whiskey as never before, when he crossed path with the man outside a store.

“Faraday, just the man I was looking for.”

“What?” he asked, a little annoyed at being stopped not far away from his destination. He was tired and frustrated at the almost non-existent progress he was making with those men and didn't feel like running whatever errand Chisolm was about to ask him.

“I need to talk with Red Harvest before he ride out of town, then I have a small matter to attend so I won't dine with you guys tonight. Can you look for Vasquez and tell him we’re meeting in an hour at Mrs. Cullen’s house for a fast briefing?”

“Can't you tell him yourself?” Faraday frowned.

“Red Harvest is waiting for me. As you can imagine, we're on a tight schedule.”

Faraday glared at Chisolm suspiciously, wondering if he was making it all up because he didn’t feel like doing it himself and wanted to see him run around the town like some errand boy just for fun.

The bounty hunter wasn’t bothered by the glare and looked at him expectantly, with his usual calm, waiting for Faraday's reply. The blond sighed, resigned, because there was no reason to refuse the request, other than he was tired and in a bad mood...and it wasn't like he was avoiding Vasquez after their nightly session.

“Fine. I'll pass your message over.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Chisolm said, tipping his hat.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go doing whatever you have to do.” He shooed him away before turning and starting to walk toward the church, where he last saw Vasquez. The faster he'd find the Mexican, the sooner he'd get drunk.

Unfortunately, finding Vasquez became more difficult than he expected. He wasn't at the church as he thought and the few people still there told him he already left and didn't know where he went. He spent twenty fucking minutes looking for him around the town, something that worsened his already bad mood, before he met a woman who saw Vasquez walking east, down the river.

As he walked in the same direction, he thought about all the ways he could make Vasquez pay for making him run around the town like a headless chicken but, when finally found Vasquez near a river bend, he totally forgot about revenge. He got there just in time to see a glimpse of naked ass before clothes covered it as Vasquez pulled on his breeches, causing his mind to go blank.

From the wet hairs and the still half naked body, Vasquez had just finished to take a bath in the river.

“Like what you see, _guero_?” the Mexican said, turning in his direction with a knowing smile and mischief in the eyes.

Faraday startled and raised quickly his eyes, only to stop midway when his gaze met the dark curls that covered the other man's chest – a very nice chest – all way back down to his groin. He never had a thing for hairy men, maybe because the ones he had the misfortune to see bare chested usually had more fur than a bear, something that was a big turn off for him, but Vasquez had just enough of it to create a path that he wanted to follow with his fingers. Fuck him. Why did everything about him have to be so fucking alluring?

Faraday heard someone clear his throat to get his attention and he shot his eyes up, stopping his daydreaming, and found Vasquez looking at him with an even bigger smile and a raised eyebrow. He totally caught him staring longer than was appropriate.

The cowboy felt his face burning with embarrassment and tried to hide it, glaring at Vasquez who, thankfully, was a decent enough person to not tease him for it.

“So, to what do I own the pleasure of your presence?”

“Chisolm sent me to tell you that we’re having an emergency meeting or whatever at Mrs Cullen’s house in an hour...well, forty minutes now, since you like to play hard to find.”

“What’s the hurry?” He looked a little perplexed.

“Your guess is as good as mine. He said he’s busy later so we’re meeting sooner.”

“Ah, I see. He's busy doing whatever he always do when he vanishes at night and you've been demoted to errand boy...poor _guero_.”

“Yeah, laugh all you want. You should feel bad for making me look everywhere for you. Couldn't you take a bath at the inn?”

“And wait for someone to fill a tub, or do it myself, when there is a nice river already full of water nearby?”

Faraday shot him a deathly glare but he didn't reply because he couldn't find any fault in his logic. He really wanted to punch him for making sense. As if he was reading his mind, Vasquez laughed.

“Come on, _guero_ , don't pout. Next time I'm planning to take a bath, I'll tell you, ok? So you can keep me company if you want.” He said with a wink.

Faraday could easily imagine what would happen in that situation...and it'd have nothing to do with getting clean, well, maybe after they got even more dirty. Fuck, now he couldn't remove the scene from his mind and his cock was starting to get the wrong signal.

“I see you like my idea.” Vasquez grinned.

Faraday groaned. “You're impossible.”

“It didn't bother you the other night.”

“I was too drunk to care.”

“That means you don't like me when you're sober?”

“I never said anything about liking you...at all.” He was lying and Vasquez knew it, but Faraday would never admit that he liked the Mexican, or at least that he liked spending time in his company.

“So, if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn’t like it? Would you push me away?”

Vasquez’s smile sent a thrill down Faraday’s back. The man walked slowly – more like prowled – toward him, like a big cat that had just eyed his prey, covering the distance that separated them. Faraday took instinctively a step back before he stopped himself and glared to the other man.

“Come closer and I’ll punch ya.”

“Do it, if you can.”

Vasquez taunted him and Faraday, who never took a provocation well and never backed down from a challenge, did exactly that: he threw the Mexican a punch to the face. Vasquez, who was expecting the move, dodged the punch easily and grabbed his arm. Once he had it secure in his grip, he pulled Faraday toward him, twisted his body using a foot for balance and swept the cowboy of his feet with a swift move, making him land on the ground gracelessly, with Vasquez’s weight over him.

“Ouch! What the fuck..?!” Faraday groaned at the impact, glaring to the Mexican, whose face was way too close to his own for his liking.

“Next time throw a punch like you mean it if you don’t want to end on your ass.”

“Oh shut up, you smug bastard.”

“Gladly.” That said, Vasquez lowered his head and kissed Faraday before he could say something back. The cowboy growled against Vasquez’s lips and tried to push him away just to spite him, since he hurt his pride by knocking him down with so little effort, but in the end, there was no feeling behind his gesture and soon he found himself kissing him back.

His hands started to travel along Vasquez’s body in search of something to grip, to use to pull him closer, but they met only smooth skin. Faraday moaned remembering that the Mexican was still half naked and he couldn’t resist the temptation of exploring that firm body so, before hewas aware of what he was doing,his hand moved down his chest and his fingers started to play with the dark curls that so captivated him before.

Faraday expected them to be raspy, instead they were soft and pleasant to the touch, maybe because Vasquez had just taken a bath. He really didn't care. He knew in that moment that he would gladly spend hours petting Vasquez like that and, from the pleased noises the man was making, he would be more than fine with the idea.

He followed the trail of hair until his fingers met Vasquez's breeches and the bulge made by his hardening cock, still entrapped inside the clothes. He squeezed it a little, enjoying how it twitched under his palm and how Vasquez's hips forward to encourage him to continue.

Faraday was enjoying the moment a lot, until he felt Vasquez’s hands pulling at his clothes and slipping under them to explore his body. The gesture brought Faraday out of his pleasure-induced trance and made him remember where they were and how stupid it was to continue such an activity.

“Vas...fuck, Vasquez...stop.” he gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Why?” the Mexican asked, never stopping his exploration, choosing to kiss his neck instead while his fingers found a nipple and played with it, until it hardened enough to pinch it.

Faraday, who never had his nipples played like that and didn’t know how good it would feel, moaned loudly and almost forgot why he was objecting so much to it.

“D-Damn you...stop trying to distracting me!”

“Why? You seem to like it.”

“Because I’m starting to think you have a death wish...or outdoor sex really do it for you...anyway I’m not risking my neck for a tumble in the grass. We don’t have the cover of the night this time and someone could easily see us here.” he hissed.

“Oh please….not this again.” Vasquez groaned. “Do you really think I’m stupid? There is a reason why I choose this place to bath...it’s isolated and well guarded. We’re surrounded by corn fields for fuck sake. They’re so thick that no one could approach us without making some noise. The only way here is the walk by the riverbank you took and we could hear them in time to make us presentable.”

Faraday shifted his gaze away from Vasquez and took his time to look around a little and, in effect, their little corner was well hidden. He glared at the other man, hating when someone other than him was right and had better arguments.

“If I didn’t know it better, I’ll think you choose this spot for this exact reason.”

Vasquez laughed. “I’d like to tell you it was all a big scheme to have my wicked way with you, but the truth is I always liked my privacy, and after I got my bounty I became a little paranoid.”

“With good reason, I’ll say.”

“So...now that I made it clear that we’re safe from discover, can we continue? ‘Cause I’m planning to suck your cock and I think you’d like that.”

That words, whispered against his ear in that smooth, heavily accented voice, were like hot velvet against his skin. They made Faraday shiver and his cock twitch in interest.

“You’re not playing fair...”

“Told by a gambler and cheater.”

“Ehi, I don’t chea…ah!”

Vasquez chose that moment to twist his nipple between his fingers, stealing a moan from the blond’s lips. He took advantage of the situation to kiss him hard, to distract him while he unbuttoned his shirt and unlaced his breeches. Once Vasquez was sure that Faraday was too far gone to protest anymore, he stopped kissing him and moved his mouth slowly south, first biting playfully his neck and shoulder, then licking and sucking his swelling nipples.

The Mexican took notice of everything that made Faraday moan and squirm and arch his back, so he could use it to make him crazy with pleasure the next time they decide to spend some fun time together, if there would be a next time. He surely hoped so, Bogue permitting. It had been a while, years, since he last found someone interesting and safe enough to satisfy his desire for men. Now that he had met Faraday, he had so many things he’d like to do to and with him, if the man would let him.

Faraday writhed under him, pulling at Vasquez’s hair as he licked his smooth skin, leaving a trail toward his aching cock. When he reached it, he took it firmly in his hand and started to stroke it, while he teased Faraday with a few well placed kisses.

The cowboy gasped at the feeling of his raspy beard against those sensible parts of his body. It was strange, since he was used to have a woman doing what Vasquez would be soon doing, but extremely arousing and he liked the contrast more than he thought.

“Fuck Vas…stop teasing me...”

Vasquez chuckled, “ _No tienes paciencia, guero_.”

He took pity of Faraday and finally took his cock inside his mouth, only licking the head at first, to taste him, than he lowered his head and started to suck him like he promised.

Faraday threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back. He thrust upward before he could stop himself, since he knew that it wasn’t nice to choke the person who was giving him the best blowjob he ever received with his dick, but the vaquero grabbed his hips and pinned him to the ground, so he could continue without interference. The fact that Vasquez could easily overpower him didn’t bother him as much as he’d have thought, on the contrary, the idea excited him even more and made his cock twitch. If he was a little more coherent, he would have wondered where Vasquez had learned to give a better blowjob than some of whores he knew and, maybe, be a little jealous of his past partners.

Vasquez loved all the noises Faraday was making and knowing he was the one who was causing them. He sucked harder, teasing the slit with his tongue and stroking the small patch of skin, under his cock, that lead to his tight hole, wishing he could play with it too but knowing it would spook Faraday.

He knew that the blond was close, he could feel it, so he grabbed his forgotten and painfully hard cock and started to stroke himself.

Faraday was moaning nonsense, too far gone to even warn Vasquez that he was coming, so he pulled the vaquero’s hair hard and emptied himself inside his mouth. Vasquez didn’t complain and drank everything he had to give, not wanting to waste even a single drop. Once he was sure that Faraday was done, he gave one last lick to his cock and raised on his hands and knees to look at the blond’s face, his expression the epitome of debauchery, while he stroked his cock hard and fast. It took only a minute before he was spilling his seed on Faraday’s flat belly, marking him, with a series of Spanish obscenities.

Spent and a little breathless, Vasquez lowered his head to kiss the blond languidly, his parted lips too tempting to resist. Some part of Faraday’s mind tried to tell him that he should be disgusted by the idea of kissing Vasquez after he just sucked his cock, of tasting himself inside his mouth. He usually never kissed a girl after she serviced him, preferring to return the favor and pleasure her, but he couldn’t do that with Vasquez, since he already came. On the other hand, he never did what he should have done in his life so why start now? He kissed him back, moaning and throwing lazily an arm around his neck to pull him closer.

They kissed for a while, until they needed to breath. “Well...fuck….” Faraday said, his body still buzzing pleasantly from the experience.

“Maybe another time.” Vasquez said, smiling a little too pleased with himself.

Faraday groaned. “...I hate ya.”

“Why’s that?”

_Because you are a dangerous man and you’re making me wish for something I shouldn’t want._

“Because, thanks to you, we’ll probably be late for the meeting. I’ll leave you to deal with an angry Chisolm, since it’s all your fault.”

“ _Guero_ , have you ever seen Chisolm loose his temper?”

“No, that’s why I don’t want to be the one who pissed him off.” He said, pushing Vasquez away so he could stand up and fix his clothes. But first he had to wash away Vasquez’s mess from his skin, since he could hardly meet the others like that. It’d be too obvious what they did.

“ _No te preocupes_ , I’ll protect you.”

“Just move your ass and get cleaned or I’ll drown you in this river and tell Chisolm I didn’t find you.”

Vasquez laughs followed them to Emma’s house, where they arrived only ten minutes late, with the Mexican’s clothes a little more wet than they should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I thought to write this chapter. Work totally stole all my free time lately.


End file.
